Head in the Clouds, Above the Cliff
by lauriejay
Summary: When Sosuke said he would love Ponyo forever, he meant it. Only it isn't as easy as he thought it'd be. As they challenge each other to see what love really is, they wait on one another to see who will make the next move. Switches between Sosuke's POV and Ponyo's.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

INTRO

My parents watched us as we grew, as I watched her.

I was bound to this girl starting 12 years ago at age 5. There was always love, and there was none other like it. She made me smile, and laugh. She understood me, and there was never a time where she wasn't perfect.

It took her a while to get used to some things around the house. She didn't really know how the refrigerator worked, and cooking was completely out of the sorts. My mother taught her how, and eventually over the years she was used to living with us.

Her name was all mine.

I gave her the name, and helped her become who she was.

Every time I said it, it would ring off my tongue.

_ Ponyo. Ponyo. Ponyo._

I knew I loved her, but I wasn't sure what love was going to be like. Love seemed so much easier than it was, and Ponyo had no idea what it even represented. There was no way I didn't love her. But what I didn't know is how hard it would be to keep it that way.


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

"Ponyo!"

She stirred in her sleep, her fiery red hair mangled and tossed around her face. It was coming in long now, almost down to her bottom, and insisted she kept it that way because she liked the way it felt on her shoulders.

"Ponyo! Wake up! It's time for the first day of school!"

She sat up quickly, her deep brown eyes fixated on mine. She rubbed her right eye and yawned, stretching and reaching over to me for a hug.

"Hello Sosuke," she said, letting go. I smiled into her hair.

"C'mon," I helped her up. "We need to eat breakfast quickly and get out of here or we're going to be late."

She sat back down.

"Carry me inside?"

She reached up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I picked her up bridal style into the kitchen where mom was making pancakes and whistling a familiar tune. Ponyo's nightgown got caught on the chair as I placed her at the table, and I struggled to get her to sit.

"Thank's Sosuke," she said, turning to mom.

"Eat up you two!" she said, turning around and placing food on our plates.

We shoved our food down our throats and ran back into our rooms to change. I wore a blue t-shirt with a fish on it and brown shorts to match my shoes. I combed my hair back, because it too had gotten longer, and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

The bathroom only had enough room for really one person, so when I heard Ponyo's footsteps coming closer I turned around to tell her I was already occupying it.

When I turned around I couldn't believe my eyes.

She was wearing a red dress that was fitted at the top but slightly poofed out towards the bottom. The dress wrapped a halter around her neck, and showed more cleavage than I had seen her ever expose. Her sandals were a dark brown like mine, and her hair was up in a sleek, long ponytail with her ruffled bangs on her forehead.

I didn't realize I was staring.

"Uhm, Sosuke? Are you okay?"

I immediately snapped out of it and turned away.

"I'm fine, I was just going to tell you I was in here already."

She smiled.

"That's okay, I'll just grab my toothbrush and brush out here. Do you like my new dress?"

I continued not to look at her.

"Yeah, it's fine," I said, awkwardly walking past her down the hall. "I'll meet you outside."

She watched me walk towards the front and then went straight into the bathroom, shutting the door and freshening up.

I sat down on the front stairs and put my face in my hands, sighing.

_What is wrong with me?_ I asked myself. _I have to love her. It's not weird at all that I have feelings for her. What is this?_

I dozed off dreaming about Ponyo in her new dress. The sun on her soft shoulders and her curvaceous body and legs…

"Sosuke, you forgot the keys!" said Ponyo walking down the stairs behind me.

I stood up as she handed them to me, getting into the old used car I managed to buy with the mediocre job I had down at the Assisted Living Home with my mother.

I started the car and waited for Ponyo to get in. She shifted in her seat, throwing her book bag in the back and putting on her seatbelt. I pulled out of the driveway in reverse and sped down the hill overlooking the water to our high school.

I still couldn't get Ponyo out of my mind.


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

I heard Sosuke creep into my room as I started to wake up. But I didn't want to get up. All I wanted to do was keep dreaming about him.

Ever since I first saw him, I knew I was in love. I could never say it, though; ever since we've gotten older we seemed a little bit more distant. We would say hi, talk a bit, and lived together, but he seemed embarrassed of me. But Risa, Sosuke's mom, told me it was just a phase. I decided to change that phase.

Sosuke picked me up and brought me to the table, and I looked into his eyes as they sparkled against the light. They were the eyes I loved, the eyes that I would love forever. I loved him with every fiber of my being, and I knew he loved me, but he never showed it.

The times of him telling me how important he was to me was over, and I was just resting here in his place while waiting for something to happen.

I quickly ate my pancakes, Risa serving me hot ham on the side, and as Sosuke rushed to his room to change so did I.

I bought a dress specifically for this day, along with a whole new wardrobe that Sosuke hadn't even seen yet. I took off my nightgown and faced the mirror, looking at my body. I looked older than I was. I had hourglass curves that were usually hidden under t-shirts, and a D size chest that frightened me when they came in.

I grabbed a new pair of underwear and a fresh new bra, and then picked up the red dress I've been saving and dying to wear for weeks and slipped it on easily. It showed more of my chest than anything had ever before, and the shortness of it complimented my long legs. My creamy skin glowed with the radiant red, and I slipped on my sandals to complete the look.

Something was missing.

I decided to put up my hair in a high ponytail in a red hair tie, and I brushed out my bangs.

"There," I said to myself, looking in the mirror again. "Complete."

I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth when I heard shuffling coming from the room. _Sosuke._ I knew he was there, and I knew we both wouldn't fit, but I wanted to see if he noticed my new outfit.

"Hey Sosuke," I said nervously.

He turned around and looked at me like there was something wrong. He stared at me, almost terrified, toothbrush hanging from his mouth.

I couldn't tell what his reaction was, so I decided to butt in.

"Uhm, Sosuke? Are you okay?

He turned away quickly.

"I'm fine, I was just going to tell you I was in here already."

I smiled a fake smile, trying to hide my disappointment.

"That's okay, I'll just grab my toothbrush and brush out here. Do you like my new dress?" I asked him, knowing what he was going to say already.

"Yeah it's fine," he said, brushing the last of his teeth and spitting into the sink. "I'll meet you outside." He then wiped his mouth on the towel.

_ Just fine?_ I thought, walking into the bathroom. _I worked this hard to impress him and that's all he has to say? Great._

I finished brushing my teeth and turned towards Risa who was just cleaning up the kitchen and would soon go in the shower to get ready for work.

"Did he say anything?" she asked, tossing me the keys to Sosuke's car. He must have forgotten to take them out with him.

"He said I looked _fine_."

She sighed.

"It's just a phase. Boys are like that. Don't worry, he'll notice soon."

I sighed. "Alright then, see you later."

I walked out the door to see Sosuke sitting on the stairs troubled by thought.

"Sosuke, you forgot your keys!" I yelled, slightly tossing them to him. He got up and I walked behind him as he got into the drivers side.

Now and then I would glace up at him as he drove quickly down to our school, but he never looked back. He looked like something was on his mind.

He parked at the school and got out, grabbing my bag for me and handing it to me as I walked towards the front of the car.

"Thanks!" I smiled brightly. He just smiled in the corner of his mouth.

Our school wasn't very big, but it was quaint and right by the sea. You could even see some dolphins pop up sometimes during class. It didn't have a lot of kids in it either, mostly people you grew up with, but it was nice to get along with everybody. However, most of Sosuke's friends didn't like me.

When we reached the double doors, a blonde girl turned around from down the hall and yelled Sosuke's name. It was Kumiko.

She had a bow in her hair, as always, matching her outfit. Her dresses always looked expensive, and her hair, also really long, radiated brown highlights. As she strutted down the hallway, I could see that she had some makeup on. The mascara made her long lashes more luscious than they had been before, and her pink eye shadow matched the bow and the dress.

When she reached us, she hugged Sosuke and slightly waved at me. I waved back and she turned back to Sosuke, fully intrigued.

"Sosuke! How are you? How was your summer?"

Sosuke looked at her, surprised.

Her body was completely different than it had been 2 ½ months ago. She became a curvaceous goddess, who every guy wished they had. She flaunted her large chest blatantly, and smelled like cotton candy.

"It was great. We hung around, and my dad came back for a while so we spent a lot of time with him."

"That's great!" she said, leaning closer in and fluttering her eyelashes. I just stood there awkwardly, taking in the scene.

"So," she said, reaching for his hand and twirling her fingers around his. "Do you wanna hang out later? I know we don't really have any homework the first day so I figured we could go somewhere…"

Sosuke looked at her like she was the last reserve of water in the middle of the desert. He smiled, and took her in with every sense in his body.

"Sounds great," he said. I took out my schedule and pretended to pay attention to it. I noticed how she was holding his hand. I walked down the hall to my first class for the first time without Sosuke.

I looked back and he looked at me at the same time. His face showed he was happy, but when we locked eyes we could convey each other's emotions. He was apologetic. I made sure my eyes didn't reply when I turned back around and walked into homeroom.


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

When we got to the school, I could tell that Ponyo was skeptical for me staring at her, but I couldn't help it. I've known her for 12 years already, and she's starting to act older and more mature.

"Sosuke!"

I turned to see Kumiko walking towards me.

_Holy shit,_ I thought. _She looks so different._

Her breasts bobbed up and down as she walked, and her hair swayed back and forth behind her off her shoulders. Her eye shadow glistened and reflected the light off of her perfect complexion.

When she came over, she asked about my summer, and how I was. I didn't even have a chance to really concentrate on what she was saying because I was too busy staring at her dress…

I just spoke whatever came out of my mouth first.

"It was great. We hung around, and my dad came back for a while so we spent a lot of time with him."

She kept talking, leaning into me. I could smell her sweet cotton candy perfume.

"…I figured we could go somewhere…" was the last thing I heard, and I immediately blurted out, lamely, "Sounds awesome."

I saw Ponyo looking at her schedule and start to walk away. Kumiko was holding my hand now, lightly, and fluttering her eyelashes at me, talking about her summer and how she's so exited to see me and finally getting to know me after growing up so sour all those years…

And then Ponyo turned around and stared at me, right into my eyes.

She looked saddened almost, and I didn't know what to do, so I shot back an apology. She turned back around like it didn't happen and walked into her classroom, the last end of her ponytail vanishing behind the walls.

I walked with Kumiko into our homeroom. Our last names were close so we were always in the same room, and we always sat next to each other.

She didn't let go of my hand.

She kept talking and talking, and all I did was nod and smile, pretending to care. I kept thinking about Ponyo, hoping she wasn't too hurt.

When the lunch bell rang, I walked outside and took a deep breath, holding my bought lunch in hand and sitting down at an empty bench. Ponyo sat down next to me. It felt like ages since I had talked to her.

"Hey Ponyo, how have your classes been going? Mine have been great! I'm glad I got a chance to take what I wanted senior year."

She placed down her tray, ham sandwich and chocolate milk along with a bag a chips scattered throughout.

"They've been great! I'm really excited for this new year!" she took a bite of her sandwich, unable to resist it. "I hope I figure out what I want to do in the future soon. I have to start figuring what I want to do later on."

I watched her as she ate, crumbs sticking to her lips, and the beautiful sea breeze blowing her hair out away from her face. She looked up at me, and I looked back down at my food, taking a bite. I then looked up to see Kumiko looking at me at a table with her friends; they giggled and waved at me. I awkwardly waved back.

"I see you've got a fan club," said Ponyo, still eating and not looking at me.

"I guess. I'm not too proud."

She smiled, swallowing her food, as a boy came over and looked at Ponyo, smiling. He turned around and looked at her, and introduced himself.

"Hi, Ponyo is it? I don't think we've met before. I'm Hideki, of the Atsuo family. My father owns a part of this island, and a lot of corporations out in the city. If it's not too bold to say, I wanted to let you know that you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

He sat down at the edge of the bench, staring at her. Ponyo didn't say anything, but looked surprised, and happy. I was only surprised.

"Uhm, thank you," she said, stuttering a bit. "You're probably the only one."

She laughed a little and wiped her face with a rough paper napkin.

_I think you're beautiful, _I yelled in my head. _Ponyo! I think you're beautiful!_

She smiled at him like she didn't know what else to do.

"I hope we can get to know each other soon. I have to get back to my table now. Take care," he took her hand and kissed it lightly. I could tell that the hairs on her arms rose up as she got the chills. He walked away, and her face was red. Even Kumino looked over at the table in shock.

"Oh my-"

"GOD!" screamed Ponyo.

I looked at her as she turned to me excitedly.

"Sosuke, did you just see that? The hottest guy in school just told me I was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. That's never happened to me before! Finally, someone noticed my new clothes! Unlike you…"

My eyes widened. _What did she just say? She wanted me to say something?_

She immediately put her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide as well. She turned to her food, shoved the last of the sandwich into her mouth and swallowed quickly. Then, she took her chocolate milk, took a sip and stood up.

"I'm going to go now. I'll see you in an hour."

She threw out her tray, and walked back to class. I didn't know what to do, so I called Kumiko over and held her hand gently. She blushed and turned away.

"Oh Sosuke, this was so unexpected."

Her hands weren't as smooth as Ponyo's.

****Last one for today (technically it's the morning).. I'm so glad to be back in the fan fiction community. Thank you for the read, and please review! Tell me what you think should happen, or just drop by to say hi!**


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

After cooling off for a couple of classes, I decided to sit next to Sosuke at lunch. When I came out to the courtyard, Sosuke was sitting at a picnic bench all alone so I decided to sit right next to him.

He started talking about his classes. He enjoyed what he was taking, and knew exactly where he wanted to go in life. He wanted to be a sailor, just like his father, and I had no idea what I wanted to do.

I told him how my classes were getting along well, but I was easily distracted by the ham sandwich that was on my plate and began digging in.

Just then, I felt somebody was walking close by me.

_I wonder who it could be,_ I asked myself.

Then, his face appeared from behind me, and he spoke in his beautiful voice, sitting down across from me on the bench.

"Hi, Ponyo is it? I don't think…" and I dozed off, staring at his handsome body. He was built tall and lean, but he had a lot of muscle definition and any person could see against his shirt. He wore a light blue polo and khaki shorts, and with the breeze his shaggy dirty blonde hair blew towards me. His eyes were a deep blue, the color of the ocean, and felt honest and true. Everyone knew his name, but I let him introduce himself anyway.

_Hideki Atsuo, Hideki Atsuo, Hideki Atsuo._

_ "_If it's not too bold to say," he started. "I wanted to let you know that you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

I broke out of my daze and looked at him, completely surprised. I noticed he looked straight into my eyes and then occasionally gave me a look up and down. I didn't know what to say.

"Uhm, thank you," I said, trying to keep a hold on myself. "You're probably the only one."

He looked at me surprisingly and leaned in a little closer to talk more intimately.

"I hope we can get to know each other soon. I have to get back to my table now. Take care!" He got up and left the table, waving behind him. I blushed. I didn't know what to do. I could see Kumiko freaking out in awe at the next table with her girlfriends, and some others who were eating and minding their own business even stretched their ears out to listen.

"Oh my-"

"GOD!" I yelled. I just couldn't believe it at all.

I turned to Sosuke, who didn't look so amused.

"Sosuke, did you just see that? The hottest guy in school just told me I was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. That's never happened to me before! Finally, someone noticed my new clothes! Unlike you…"

I gasped. I ddin't mean to say what I said. I could tell by his wide eyes he was surprised as well.

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit,_ I thought. _I can't believe I said that. I didn't mean it. He'll surely hate me now._

I didn't know what to do, so I finished what I could of my meal and stood up, getting ready to leave.

"I'm going to go now. I'll see you in an hour."

He just stared at me, frightened and had no idea that I would say something like that.

I walked towards the school and through the doors, and felt like everyone was staring at me even though I knew they weren't. I would've went to my friends to talk about it, but I didn't have any except for Sosuke.

When the bell rang for lunch to end, I went to my class early and waited it out. After lunch, I only had one class and as a senior I was allowed to go home earlier. Sosuke had the same thing.

We met up by the parking lot, and I sat down on a bench, clutching a book I needed to start to read for class. Sosuke came by, 5 minutes late and with Kumiko, and didn't say one word to me. Kumiko giggled and laughed, and when I was going to get into the passenger seat, she sneaked in and sat down. I just shut the door and hopped in the back quietly.

When we got home, Kumiko got out and Sosuke grabbed her hand. I ignored it, and went straight into the house, sitting on the couch cross legged, and cracking open my book with my bag beside me. Kumiko and Sosuke went out to the side of the hill overlooking the vast sea. It was nice and quiet, and Risa always left the windows open for the beautiful sea breeze to sweep through the house. I loved the sea, after all, I was born from it.

After reading what I needed to read, I decided to go for a swim. The summer air was fresh, and I needed to get out. Lisa was just pulling in, so I went to my room to change into my bathing suit.

It was a red bikini with white polka dots and a frilly white trim around the edges.

_If that dress didn't get Sosuke's attention, this will._

I walked out to see Kumiko and Sosuke close together, laughing and talking. She nuzzled his nose and wrapped her fingers around his. His hair was blowing away from his face and I could see the smile lines that crinkled around his eyes. I snuck around them and went down to the water, not even stopping to test it.

I let it surround me, and then I put my head under, taking my ponytail out and swimming underwater. I knew my powers were gone, but I still could breathe underwater for long periods of time. I opened my eyes, watching the wish swim around freely; sometimes I wished I was back under.

When I was done, I got out of the water and dripped all the way up to the house, looking at Sosuke and Kumiko again. They seemed closer now, and she had her arm around him, twirling his hair.

I took another step closer to the house and tripped on the green pail so long forgotten, and I jammed my toe, yelling. Sosuke got up immediately and came over to see me.

"Ponyo! Are you okay?"

I braced it, and stood up.

"Yeah I'm fine."

He held my arm to make sure I was alright and looked at my body. I could tell he was thinking something, but immediately he pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"I'm glad," he said, smiling warmly. "Do you need help inside?"

"No, no I'm fine, Sosuke. Really. I'll see you inside."

He let go and walked back to Kumiko and she faced the other way. I walked into the house, already completely dry and went to go change into something comfortable. When I got out, Kumiko was walking out of the front door. She didn't say anything to me, and Sosuke walked in looking at me genuinely.

"Wanna sit down and talk a little till dinner?"

I smiled, putting my hair up in a messy bun and walked over to the couch.

"Sounds great," I said, patting my hand to show that I wanted him to sit next to me.

He immediately sat down and smiled at me, putting his hand onto mine.

****Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it :] ****Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

****Hey Everyone it's Chapter 6! I hope you enjoy, it's kind of longer than I thought it'd be!**

When Ponyo walked away and I asked Kumiko to come to the table, I knew Ponyo was right. As Kumiko talked on and on again about what color hair she technically had and how so many people tell her how pretty she is, I thought about how Ponyo really wanted me to do something in letting her know what love really was. She was just as confused as I was.

The bell rang to go to class, and the last class I had left was gym. It was easy; all I had to do was run the small track a couple of times and I was done. I was always a great runner, and I especially needed to be fit to become a sailor in my future.

I knew as the bell rang in the locker room after getting changed that I had to find Kumiko before I met up with Ponyo because I had to drive her back with us. She never liked Ponyo because of that one time 12 years ago that Ponyo squirted water in her face and ruined her dress. I personally thought it was funny.

When I reached Kumiko's locker, she was alone and fixing her hair in her mirror. As soon as she saw me, she closed it and turned to me, smiling. I walked up to her smiling back.

"Hey Sosuke, I was thinking something," she said sweetly.

"Oh yeah?" I said, interested in what she had to say.

She grabbed my hand and came closer to me, kissing me on the cheek.

I didn't say anything, and when she realized I didn't say anything she decided to break the silence by kissing me, only that time on the lips.

The only person I had ever kissed was Ponyo, and that was to make her human again. I had never kissed anyone else before, and never like the way Kumiko did. She gave me shivers down my spine and made me want to kiss her more, so I tried to and wound up being able to pull it off.

She pulled out of it and opened her eyes gracefully, her eyelashes shimmering. "Do you wanna be my boyfriend?"

For some reason, my mouth didn't work with my brain.

"Sure," I said.

She smiled, holding my hand and kissing my lips lightly.

"We'll be the cutest couple for the senior year superlatives! Wouldn't that be great?"

I started walking to where Ponyo was going to be waiting for us.

"Sure," I said. "Sure."

We found Ponyo where she usually waited, and she was sitting down alone and being really quiet. I didn't want to say anything, especially if it was to piss her off. Kumiko giggled at me, holding my hand closely and when we got to the car, she hopped in the front seat. I wasn't expecting it because usually Ponyo sat there, but she just hopped in the backseat buckling her seatbelt in silence.

When we got home, Ponyo walked in and plopped herself on the couch to read a book and Kumiko wanted to go outside to see the water off the cliff, so we did. We sat down on the grass, the breeze blowing her hair around and it tickling my face. She turned to me and kissed me again, only for a second, and giggled.

"I like you Sosuke," she said, smiling warmly. "

"I like you too Kumiko," I said.

We talked for a while; she told me about the guys she dated over the summer, how she's changed, how she lost her virginity…

And then I heard a crash behind me. I whipped my head around to see its Ponyo is a stunning red bikini halfway fallen over and leaning on one leg. I instantly got up and rushed to her to make sure she was okay.

"Ponyo! Are you okay?" I asked, worried completely.

She put one foot down and stood up. I held her arm incase she fell again and needed to keep her balance.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said weakly.

I held her tightly as she positioned herself, but couldn't help but look at her body. Her hourglass figure looked lively as her skin glowed with the suns rays, and her bikini top pushed up her breasts and showed more cleavage than the dress she wore. I found that almost impossible.

Her legs were long and toned, and right as my eyes were wandering behind her I shook myself out of it and looked right into her eyes to see if there was any pain left from her fall.

"I'm glad you're okay," I said, smiling. "Do you need help inside?"

I knew she would shoot me down but I thought to ask anyway.

"No, no I'm fine, Sosuke. Really. I'll see you inside."

I let go as she opened the sliding glass doors and turned back to Kumiko who wasn't even facing us. I sat down next to her.

"Kumiko, I'm really worried about Ponyo," I lied. "I think you should go home now. We'll talk more tomorrow."

She looked angry.

"You're worried about her? Really? I'm your girlfriend and you're worried about another girl the first couple hours we're dating? Fine, I'll leave."

She stood up and walked through the house to leave.

I sighed. I didn't even get a chance to say anything much, but I was tired of needless and unnecessary talking that I couldn't handle anymore.

As I walked in I noticed Ponyo standing in the living room, curious as to why Kumiko stormed out.

I only thought of one thing to say that could hopefully make up as an apology.

"Wanna sit down and talk until dinner?"

"Sounds great," she said, sitting down and patting the open spot next to her.

I sat down next to her hand, and compulsively reached for hers, holding it there for the first time in a really long time.

She looked at my hand like she didn't know what to do and I could feel her tension in her body as she tried to figure herself out. Eventually she pulled away, and looked down at the ground.

_Even trying to show how much I appreciate her freaks her out. How am I supposed to do it if she's so sensitive?_

She smiled and then looked back at me.

"Why did Kumiko leave?" she asked, almost mocking me.

She looked back up at me, her dark eyes laughing.

"She was honestly annoyed that I wanted to go check on you to see how you were."

Ponyo held in laughter, and then it burst out like a dam holding back the extra rainwater. I smiled at it, but then realized that I knew Kumiko wouldn't be happy about it tomorrow.

"You know, she's my girlfriend now," I said proudly. Ponyo's laughter immediately seized and she stared at me with no expression.

Finally, she broke the silence.

"Wait, what? Sosuke, what are you doing?"

She stood up and walked to the sink with a plastic cup and poured the tap water all the way to the top. She then downed the drink and got another. I stood up and walked towards the kitchen, scared to get too close.

"Ponyo… I really like her."

She slammed down the cup, crushing it on the counter.

"You do, do you?! Sosuke, you're supposed to love me, remember?! Sosuke, you're supposed to love me!"

She stood there, looking at me as tears filled her eyes. Just then, Mom walked in the door. She always did have perfect timing.

"Sosuke, Ponyo, sorry I'm late. I went down to the grocery store and I got you-"

She looked up at us, Ponyo's face in her hands.

"Sosuke, what did you do? Ponyo, what happened?"

She rushed over to Ponyo and held her; Ponyo buried herself into Mom's chest and held her close.

"Mom, I-"

"Sosuke, whatever you did, I want you to go to your room to think about it. You know how special Ponyo is."

"But Mom, I-"

"Goddamnit Sosuke just go to your room!"

I turned and sulked to my room, closing the door and plopping on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

_Poor Ponyo,_ I thought. _I don't even know what to do._

****Thank you for the read! Please review! Please please please! I have none :) **


	7. Chapter 7 Part 1

When Sosuke took my hand, he meant to hold it. I didn't know what to do, so I sat there, listening to the tension in the room and then nervously pulled back.

I don't know _why_ I pulled back, because I was looking for exactly what he gave me, but I turned bashfully and smiled. Then I turned back to Sosuke to look at his face.

"Why did Kumiko leave?" I asked, laughing a little bit after reminding myself that she stormed off like she didn't get what she wanted.

"She was honestly annoyed that I wanted to go check on you to see how you were," he said, slightly irritated but laughing it off.

I tried to hold back my laughter, but I couldn't and I wound up laughing harder than I thought I would. Kumiko was just a spoiled, pretty little girl.

"You know, she's my girlfriend now," he said cockily.

I laughed a little, not realizing what he said, and then processed it in my mind.

_What did he just say?_ I asked myself. _Seriously, what?_

I realized Sosuke was staring at me, looking for some type of answer or reaction to what he previously said.

"Wait, what? Sosuke, what are you doing?"

I was crushed. I mean, that Hideki Atsuo complimented me and I was excited to maybe talk to him, but I wouldn't have done what Sosuke had. It was betrayal.

I stood up and walked to the sink, downing water. When I got mad I always needed water. I always thought of it as something I picked up from being a fish. I poured another glass and drank it quickly. He stood up and walked towards me. I could tell he was being cautious by the way he walked and how far away he stayed.

"Ponyo, I really like her," he said. It stung. I slammed my cup on the counter loudly, crushing it under my palm.

"You do, do you?! Sosuke, you're supposed to love me, remember?! Sosuke, you're supposed to love me!"

I freaked out and started to cry. I put my face in my hands and sobbed like I hadn't ever sobbed before. This was the most terrible news I had ever received in my life. The person I thought I could trust was betraying his trust on me.

Just then, Lisa walked in, mumbling about groceries. I could tell that once she stood up, she realized something was going on and had to ask.

"Sosuke, what did you do? Ponyo, what happened?"

She rushed over to me and held me there. I was buried in her chest and crying, and combined I couldn't tell what she said to Sosuke. All I heard was her vocal chords vibrating against her chest and it sound like she was straining it.

When I let go of Lisa, she looked down on me and brushed the hair out of my face. She then wiped a tear from under my eye and brought me over to the couch, sitting down and having me sit next to her.

"What happened Ponyo?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

I so desperately wanted to rat Sosuke out, but I decided against it. I loved him too much to want him to get in trouble. She waited for me to speak.

"Sosuke didn't compliment me again today," I said, not entirely making it up.

Lisa smiled.

"Ponyo, he'll get there. He will. Trust me, okay? There's nothing to be upset about. Go talk to him in his room now, okay? But first, clean up those tears."

I smiled at her a little, trying to forget what Sosuke said, and got up to go to the bathroom.

I was a wreck.

I brushed my hair out in the front and washed my face with cold water. I then took my hair down and put it back up again, making sure it was out of the way. Then I walked out of the bathroom, preparing to face Sosuke in his room.

When I walked in, he was laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling and throwing a piece of garbage up and down.

"Hey," I said, creaking open his door. He sat up with a blank expression. It was hard to read what he was thinking, and usually I was always able to tell what was going on in his mind.

"Hi," he said, standing up.

"I covered for you," I started. "I didn't tell her about how much of an asshole you were. I mean, whatever. I'll just go back to the sea."

He looked up on me when I said I'd leave. He looked afraid, like I was threatening him.

"I mean it, I'll l-"

He hugged me, tight.

I didn't know what to do, so I didn't hug back. I just stood there, smelling his clean shirt and feeling his stray hairs tickle my neck.

"Ponyo, please don't go. I'm sorry."

He let go of me, and I could tell he was finding it hard to hold back a lot of emotions, especially tears.

"I might," I said. "Do me a favor and stop talking to me."

I walked out of the room, and I could feel Sosuke's lungs grasp for air. He seemed like he wanted to say something, but he didn't. I just walked straight into my room and slammed the door shut, locking it behind me. I went to the dresser, got on my nightgown, and laid down on the bed, passing out into a deep sleep…

When I woke up, it was earlier in the morning, and it was earlier than I had ever willingly gotten up. I looked out the window to see the sun not even up. I then looked at the clock and saw that it was 4 in the morning.

I decided to take a walk down to the water and get some fresh air. When I walked out of my room, the house was quiet. Lisa was fast asleep and Sosuke's door was shut completely.

The weather outside was beautiful. There was a cool breeze, but it seemed slightly unnatural. I could see Koichi's ship glow in the lights. As a father, he was a big deal to Sosuke, and that's the whole reason why he wanted to be a sailor. It was nice to be with someone who was as passionate as the water as I was.

Down by the water I sat down on the sand and scooped it up, letting it fall between my fingers. That's when the wind started to pick up. And I knew it was her. I knew she was coming to see me, and that she, in some way, controlled me to come down and see her.

The water glowed, and she propped herself up on the beach, her beautiful skin sparkling and shimmering.

"Hello, Ponyo," she giggled. "That name is just too cute."

I ignored her, putting my foot in the water, and watching the fish that followed her tickle my toes.

"That's no way to talk to your mother," she said, touching my cheek. Her hands were soft as silk and she turned my face to face her. "I know what's going on, child. You can't ignore it."

"Mom, please. Please, just don't bring it up. I don't wanna talk about it."

"Oh but we have to talk about it! You know, Sosuke made that pledge to you that if he loved you forever you could be human. And the pledge feel's like its fading…"

My eyes widened in shock. _So, Sosuke doesn't really love me at all._

"I mean," she continued. "He loves you, but he doesn't fully love you. If he stops loving you, then you have to return home."

Home seemed nicer now, but I couldn't. I loved Sosuke.

"I'm not coming home, alright? Sosuke will love me again. He will. It will happen. You don't need to be so rude. I have it taken care of."

She looked insulted, but then she smiled.

"Alright, my dearest. If you need me, you know where to find me."

And just like that, she was gone.

I stood back up and walked up to the house, grabbing a glass of water and sitting down at the table. Sosuke walked in the room and looked at me, sitting next to me in his usual seat.

"Good morning," he said sleepily.

"Go fuck yourself," I smiled. He looked down at the table and looked at his palms.

"I have Kumiko for that," he smirked back.

I tried not to laugh, but I knew from that day on that things were different between us, and it was going to be fun to make things the way they were supposed to be.

****Thank you for the read! Please review and tell me nice things they'll make me smile! :] Thanks for the 160 views so far! You guys are the greatest!**


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1

When I was in my room, I heard Ponyo talking to my mom. I was waiting for her to come in and yell at me, but whatever went on when they were talking seemed much calmer than I thought it'd be. Lying down on my bed, I waited for something to happen. I picked up a piece of crumbled up paper and threw it up and down, catching it with both hands.

My room felt so small, covered in blue with sailboat trim wallpaper that I've always had. It felt like a prison. I felt like I had no freedom anymore, and I knew that once Ponyo was done talking to mom that that would be the complete case.

Unprepared, Ponyo walked in, completely bewildered that everything that just happened actually happened. Her hair was slightly messed up and her face was pink from crying, but I could tell she tried to fix it and to make it seem like she was fine.

"Hey," she said, the door creaking open.

I sat up, and all I thought to think of to say was "hi".

"I covered for you," she said. "I didn't tell her how much of an asshole you were. I mean, whatever. I'll just go back to the sea."

This really hit me. It hurt. I did love Ponyo but things were changing. It's so hard to love somebody for so long at a young age. It made me upset thinking Ponyo wouldn't be here with me on land anymore. I wanted to hug her. I wanted to kiss her and make sure she never left.

"I mean it, I'll l-"

And then I got up and hugged her tightly. I could feel the tension in her body, but I knew that letting go could make things worse. She didn't hug me back though.

"Ponyo please don't go. I'm sorry," I said desperately. Then I finally let go, knowing that she felt uncomfortable.

"I might. Do me a favor and stop talking to me."

I looked at her with saddened eyes. I only wanted her to stay. I didn't mean to take it this far.

She walked out of the room angrily, and I wanted to say something. I wanted to tell her how much I didn't want her to leave. But then I stopped myself. My brain wouldn't work and I couldn't get the courage to actually say what I wanted to say. I didn't want to get up, and I decided to get to bed early. I did have school again the next day, and the silence of the house filled my ears as I drifted off.

When I woke up, I heard shuffling around the house and the side door closed with a loud slam from the wind. I knew it was Ponyo, but I didn't' bother to get up and go after her. I sat up in bed, trying to be exceptionally quiet, but then I wound up dozing off for a bit…

I was in Ponyo's room, and I was sitting on the bed, watching her as she quickly dried off and stood there in her bikini. I looked her up and down. Her skin glowed with exceptional beauty, and the color of her fire hair blazed in the sunset beating through the windows. She turned around after brushed her bangs forward and smiled at me. I smiled back at her, but she said nothing and walked over to the bed.

She immediately undressed herself, her breasts full and her curves swelled around her body like the ocean she was so fond of. She demanded that I pulled my bathing suit shorts down. And I did what I was told.

She then pushed me back down on to the bed, and straddled me, kissing me and riding me, telling me how much she needed me. And when I thought I was able to hold back, I-

Woke up in sweats, hearing Ponyo come back through the door. I grabbed a tissue off the bedside table and wiped my forehead, taking off my shirt and breathing heavily beside my bed.

_What was THAT? _I asked myself.

I then got up and walked out of my room to the kitchen table to see Ponyo sitting in her usual seat. She was a little frazzled from the wind and smelled like the salt-water air.

I sat down next to her, and the silence felt awkward so I decided to speak.

"Good morning," I murmured sleepily.

"Go fuck yourself," she smiled. It made me smile especially after what I just dreamed about her.

I looked down at the table, having a hard time making eye contact. I could only think of one witty thing to say.

"I have Kumiko for that," I smirked back.

I could tell by the way she burst out laughing that she was obviously up for a challenge. She always liked to play games.

She looked at me with the devil in her eyes and I could tell she wanted to say something more.

"Sosuke, I bet I could get someone to do that for me before you could get Kumiko to. She's too prude," she said confidently.

I smiled, darting my eyes towards her. I couldn't help but look at her body and it made me smile even more.

"Oh really?" I started. "Since when were you interested in that kinda stuff anyway?"

She blushed a little and her eyes dug into mine.

"Well, I'm all for love, but it seems fun. All the girls talk about it in school. What's to lose? I mean, besides my virginity… but there's that Hideki Atsuo… I bet I could do it with him."

Surprisingly, the idea of Ponyo getting pounded by another guy bothered me, and I tried to make it seem like I didn't care.

"Whatever Ponyo do what you want. I'm not gunna tell you what to do."

She was silent, smiling, and then got up to get a bowl, some milk, and some cereal. Then she came back to the table and sat down, eating viciously.

"Well I mean," she said after stopping. "If you can date, I can date. So it shouldn't be a big deal then, right?"

I nodded.

"So maybe I will go after that Atsuo kid. I won't know until I try!"

She winked at me and it pained me, but I knew this was just her trying to get back at me. We'd be playing this game back in forth for a while. I could feel her tension inside of her, and I knew she could feel mine. We both felt the same way, and no one wanted to say anything about it.

But I probably gave her the exact words she wanted to hear. And too many of them.

_Freedom._


	9. Chapter 9 Part 1

I knew he wanted a challenge. Challenges always made me feel alive.

"Sosuke," I started. "I bet I could get someone to do that for me before you could get Kumiko to. She's too prude." I was proud of being able to say that to him. I wasn't exactly a slut either, but I knew Kumiko would do anything for Sosuke.

His eyes wandered, and then he focused them back on me.

"Oh really? Since when were you interested in that kinda stuff anyway?"

I was blushing and I knew it, but I tried to hold back and think of something clever to say. I didn't know how to do anything involving touching somebody, and pleasing them, but I was always curious. I had a lot to learn over the years, and sex wasn't something I learned much about. I decided to blurt out an imaginary thought from within my mind.

"Well, I'm all for love, but it seems fun. All the girls talk about it in school," _Especially Kumiko, _I thought. "What's to lose? I mean, besides my virginity… but there's that Hideki Atsuo… I bet I could do it with him."

Thinking about whatever sex really was imagined to be in my mind gave me chills, and thinking of Hideki was making my body warm.

"Whatever Ponyo do what you want. I'm not gunna tell you what to do."

I smiled, surprised inside that he said something like that. Then I got up and got myself some breakfast to bring back to the table. I sat down, feeling sure he felt bad about Kumiko somewhere inside, but then I knew Sosuke, and he wanted to explore more of what she had to offer.

"Well I mean, if you can date, I can date. So it shouldn't be a big deal then, right?"

I flirtatiously winked at him, hoping he would catch my feelings to draw him in. I hoped that it would bring him some amount of pain, and I almost felt like it did. He nodded in reply slowly.

"So maybe I will go after that Atsuo kid. I won't know until I try!"

I felt like I added to much enthusiasm to my words, and immediately felt awkward.

_If he wants a slut, I'll give him a slut._

I watched as Sosuke went to get breakfast and I left my bowl on the table to get changed in my room. I shut the door, trying to figure out what to wear.

I decided on a really obnoxious and new lace push up bra, and a low cut teal blue v-neck shirt that showed off plenty of cleavage and was somewhat see-through. Then I went for my shorts and found a pair that were somewhat old and baggy, and decided to cut them up. I went for the scissors in my desk drawer and cut them shorter, just under my butt, and frayed some holes by the pockets. I slipped on my gold brown sandals and left my hair down, brushing it until it was perfectly smooth.

"Perfect," I said, looking at myself in the mirror. I looked like a completely slut.

Walking out of my room, Sosuke was already dressed, as it only took him a few minutes to, and he grabbed my empty bowl from the table to the sink. Risa must have had already left, because it was more quiet than usual for a school morning.

"Hey," I said to him, confidently bending over to pick up my new grey shoulder purse from the ground. I felt him turn around.

"Are you wearing that to school?" was all he said.

I picked up my bag after stalling and turned to face him. He strained his eyes to focus on mine.

"Yes, if you must know, Sosuke. I am wearing this to school. Do you have a problem?"

He shook his head back and forth and grabbed the keys off the hook on the wall. He was wearing new clothes as well, and his jean shorts and white shirt and casual black vest went together very nicely. His hair was a mess, but it seemed like he knew that and wanted it that way.

"Are you ready?" he asked, sounding irritated.

I nodded quickly, shaking off the staring that I just gave him.

"More ready that I'll ever be."

He walked towards the door, I followed, and we hopped in the car, waiting for a completely new day of school.

When I got out with my purse, the school was crowded and teenagers flowed into the high school. I shut the door behind me and started to walk without Sosuke, hearing his footsteps clunk close behind. I got stares from people, and watched them look me up and down. Having all the attention was getting to me with all the eyes, but I quickly gained confidence as I went through the door and bumped into Hideki.

"Oh hey," I smiled, trying to act flirtatious.

He took a step back, apologizing to hitting into me. Then he realized it was me and his eyes opened wide.

"Well if it isn't Ponyo! Aren't you a sight?"

He looked me up and down. I smiled brighter.

"Listen, Hideki. I wanted to take you up on your offer. You know, getting together soon."

He smiled and moved in a little closer to me.. "Oh?"

"If you wanna come by later after school, my mom won't be home…" I was going to make an impression. A great, first impression.

"Sure, sure. Where do you live?" he seemed excited and took out a piece of paper to write down the address.

"It's all the way at the end of the island, on the hill. It's not difficult to find at all," I quickly remembered the green bucket. "Just come by anytime."

He smirked. "Why don't I just drive you home after school? I have my nice car to take."

I smiled and nodded. "Sounds great, I'll meet you by the parking lot."

He took one quick glance at me before he began to move away.

"Alright, Ponyo I gotta get to class. It was wonderful seeing you again, and I can't wait to see you later," he winked.

I smiled brightly at him, and just as I was going to turn back towards the other side of the hallway, he came back and kissed me on the cheek lightly, smiling his bright perfect smiling. I was beaming, and waved as he walked away

_I gotta figure out what I'm going to do. I have NO idea._

****I hope you like! Please review and tell everybody about my story! :]**_  
_


	10. Chapter 10 Part 1

As Ponyo left to go get changed, I finished up my breakfast and went to my room to get changed. I thought I'd change up my clothes for the day to see if it changed Ponyo's mind about how she felt. I wore a white shirt, new black vest and jean shorts. It was the best I could've done.

When I walked out, I noticed Ponyo's empty bowl still on the table and grabbed it, going to the sink. She came out of her room a few minutes later, and I watched her as she strutted towards where she leaves her bag.

"Hey," she said bending over to reach for her bag. I couldn't help but look over and see her tight shorts rise up, being able to see the bottom of her butt, tight and perfect…

She wanted the reaction out of me.

"Are you wearing that to school?"

She picked up her bag and faced me. I tried so hard not to look at her body.

"Yes, if you must know, Sosuke. I am wearing this to school. Do you have a problem?"

I shook my head back and forth and then grabbed the keys on the hook on the wall. I tried avoiding her with my eyes as much as I could. I could tell, however, that she was checking out my new look.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

She nodded quickly.

"More ready than I'll ever be."

I walked towards the door with her following and then walked to the car. Trying to concentrate on driving was the hardest thing I had ever had to endure.

Ponyo got out quickly with her purse in her hand and shut the door behind her, walking without me.

I walked behind her, occasionally glancing at her butt, and then turned to the left to see one of my friends, Kenshin Haruki, walking quickly to catch up to me.

"Hey Sosuke," he said, as I turned back to look forward and see Ponyo go inside. He noticed and laughed.

"Are you tapping that yet?" he smiled. I quickly glared at him.

"No," I argued. "I don't want to. She's interesting in someone else anyway, and I have Kumiko."

"C'mon," he continued to pester while walking through the school doors. "You know Kumiko's just something fun. " He winked at me because he dated her a year ago and from what he's told, interesting things happened during their relationship. When they broke up, they were totally fine, and even talk and joke around with each other once in a while.

"No," I told him. "I like Kumiko. She's fresh and new, and Ponyo is so different. It's really hard to keep up."

We walked past Ponyo and Hideki talking closely and I began to slow down to take a closer look, but forced myself back down the hall to meet up with Kumiko.

"So what about you?" I asked Kenshin, genuinely interested because he always had a different story to tell.

"Well you know that girl Chiyo Tanaka. I was with her last weekend, but I haven't talked to her since really. She's so busy all the time."

"That's the life of the class president," I added. He nodded in agreement and shrugged. I turned around to see Hideki kiss Ponyo on the cheek, and quickly turned back to face forward when someone called my name.

"Sosuke! There you are! I was wondering when you were gunna walk me to class!"

She went in for a hug, and I moved in slowly, embracing her close to me and feeling her chest press up against mine. I turned my head to see Ponyo smiling back, but she looked at me with a sparkle in her eyes. I turned my face closer to Kumiko's and kissed her right on the lips in front of everyone. I didn't see Ponyo's face, but when I pulled away I turned to see she was gone.

"Wow," said Kumiko, staring at me wide eyed. Kenshin giggled behind her and she turned to give him a dirty look. "Shut up, asshole. At least Sosuke can kiss."

He shut up immediately and the bell rang to get to out first class.

"Sosuke, are you ready?"

I waved to Kenshin as he darted towards his classroom and turned towards Kumiko. I took her hand and walked her down the hall.

"Thanks," she said sweetly.

"No problem," I shrugged. She went on her toes and kissed my lips delicately. I could taste the bubble gum off her lips, and feel how soft her lip-gloss felt on my lips.

"I'll see you tonight, right? Your house again?"

I totally forgot that just the day before I told her that, since it was a Friday night, that I would have her over and have her stay later.

"Of course," I struggled to say.

She winked at me and walked into her classroom. Hideki Atsuo passed me in a hurry to get to his class.

"Watch where you're going!" he said, bumping into my shoulder.

"You should watch it, you're the one who's running."

He stopped and turned to look at me. He was easily 5 inches taller and didn't look too intimidating, but he was staring at me like he wanted to frighten me.

"Don't talk to me that way you shit. It's not my fault Ponyo's interested in me."

_Great_, I thought. _He thinks this is about Ponyo._

"It's not that way at all. You just hit in to me."

He looked at the clock on the wall and started rushing again.

"Don't get in my way."

I stood there in the hallway trying to formulate some kind of thought until the bell rang and I was officially late to class. I sprinted up the stairs and down the hall to the last class on the left.


	11. Chapter 11 Part 1

I waited for Hideki to come to the parking lot, and sat on a bench in the beautiful weather soaking up the sun. It felt nice to feel the breeze, and I could smell the salty ocean air as it picked up.

The sun quickly went away as a shadow came over my face, and I opened my eyes to see him there, holding out his hand and his keys in the other. I smiled at him and took it, standing up and walking to the car with him. He had a red convertible with leather seats and dice hanging from the mirror.

I went to the door and he opened it for me, smiling a genuine smile and closing it after I sat down. He went around the front of the car, sat down, started the car, and hit a button to let the top down. Then he put on his sunglasses, shifted into drive, put his arm around me, and started to drive. My hair was blowing crazily behind me in the wind and I laughed as we zipped around the corners and streets.

When we got to the house, Sosuke's car wasn't pulled up yet, and Risa wasn't going to be off work till later. I know having the house to ourselves could've been a bad idea, but I took out my keys and we walked up to the door. I jammed the crooked key in and turned the doorknob, walking in and turning on the light. I went over to the big glass doors and opened them to let the fresh air blow in.

"Nice place," he said. "It's really cute. It's on the hill and everything overlooking the sea."

I smiled and sat down on the couch.

"Yeah it's great. I love the ocean."

"I know you do," he smirked, sitting down close next to me. I shrugged a little closer to him.

"So…" he said, putting his arm around my waist.

I was blushing. I had never had this kind of experience before. I was afraid he wouldn't like me because of it. And then he kissed me, and all of my worry went away. He held my face there, and pulled me closer from my waist, and then let go, staring into my eyes. His brown eyes sparkled with the glare of the sun.

He went in again, and I didn't know what to do, so I kissed back and he leaned over me, forcing me to lie down on the couch. He kissed me harder, and down my neck. My body felt uncontrollable, and I grabbed at his shirt. I could tell he was smiling when kissing me, and sat up on top of me to cleanly take off what he knew I wanted so desperately to be gone.

His body was cut like a marble statue. His skin color glowed and a new muscle flexed every time he moved. His arms were strong and tight, and his abs showed that he really knew how to dazzle a woman.

He forced me to sit up, and stealthily slipped my shirt off, showing my lacey bra. He licked his lips slightly and unbuckled his belt at the speed of light, throwing it on the floor next to us.

"You look so good," he whispered, coming back down on top of me.

I didn't know what to say, and he kissed my neck down to my chest, teasing me with his tongue around the rim of my bra. And then moved down, lightly kissing my stomach. He then fixed my shorts open and pulled them off my legs easily, kissing lower and lower…

I sat up, and he looked at me, questioning the situation.

"What's wrong?" he smirked devilishly.

"I… nothing. Let's uh, go into my room," I nervously spewed out from between my lips.

This pleased him.

"Sounds great," he said, picking me up and walking towards the hallway. "Which one is it?"

I pointed to my door and he pushed it open with his feet and laid me down on the bed softly. He then pulled his pants down, revealing his boxers, and excitement…

He just on top of me and kissed my lips, touching my body, and moving his hands to give me tingles down my spine. His hand moved to my breasts, and he slowly rubbed them in light circles, and his other hand moved down lower, teasing me with his fingertips.

"Oh god," I moaned slightly.

"You like that?" he spoke out of breath.

He then slid down his boxers, took out what I feared for the most, and a condom, and put it on not wasting anytime. He pulled down my underwear with a finger and placed himself on top of me, getting ready to pounce.

"I don't know about this," I shook.

"What's not to know? You're fine, trust me."

"Hideki, I'm not sure I wanna do this. We're moving really fast."

To tell the truth, I really had no idea this was going to happen. I was scared he wouldn't like me anymore if I said no, but saying yes would mean I'd have to give up something that I wasn't ready to give up.

"Baby, you're fine. Let's go."

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't stand up for myself, or stop him. He looked like he was insane, and he needed me. There was nothing I could've done. I didn't have the courage to get up. I wanted him oh so desperately, and yet I couldn't give him what he wanted.

He drew back his hips, holding mine, and prepared to push inside of me.

And then the door swung wide open violently.

And there was Sosuke standing there, looking at us wide-eyed, but mostly looking at me. Looking at me like I had never seen before.

I saw pain.

And I saw fear.

****Thanks for the support and reads you guys. Seriously, 600 views on this. I can't even believe it. Keep reading I swear it gets really good! I'll post soon! Reviewreviewreview!**


	12. Chapter 12 Part 1

I walked by Kumiko's locker, kissed her hello, and helped her with her books to wait at the parking lot for Ponyo. We sat on the bench, holding hands and I whistled some funny tunes that made her laugh, and after a while I began to worry.

Ponyo hadn't shown up for a good 20 minutes and I panicked. Kumiko gave me a face when I was so worked up about it, but she didn't say anything and realized that even though she didn't like Ponyo, that it was my responsibility to take care of her.

We walked around the school to see if anyone had seen her. No one had. We checked in empty classroom and the cafeteria.

But she was gone.

"Maybe she went home already," suggested Kumiko. "Someone could've given her a ride."

She immediately sparked my thoughts; that Ponyo was already home, and that the Atsuo kid was with her alone.

"Let's go," I said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards the car.

"Why?" she asked, finally irritated. "Because you think she's with someone, right? Because you're _jealous?_ Sosuke, I can't deal with this. I can't deal with you and her all the time, okay? I'm not mad, I just think that we can't do this anymore. For obvious reasons."

She pulled her hand away.

"Kumiko I don't have time for this. Let's go."

She looked the other way.

"Sosuke, I'm breaking up with you. You'll thank me later."

She came up and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, but you know what you need to do. You know you need to be with her."

I looked down at the ground, upset.

"Kumiko, I don't know what's going on right now, or what I do need, but thank you for being so nice about it."

I kissed her on the cheek back, and ran to my car. She took out her cellphone to call and get a ride back home.

I raced past everything, and missed a stop sign resulting in almost hitting an elderly woman, and parked in the driveway. Hideki's car was parked on the street next to the trashcan.

I ran to the door and opened it, pushing it with force and closing it behind me. I walked in to see clothes all over the floor. Ponyo's shirt, Hideki's shirt, their shoes…

_Shit, shit, shit,_ I said to myself.

The whole house was quiet, until I heard voices from Ponyo's room, and the slight squeak of her bedframe.

_They're… they're in her room. They're on the bed in her room._

I don't usually cry, but I felt like breaking down and running away right then. I needed to think of a plan, but I was too hurt to think rationally.

I stomped to the door and threw it open, walking into her room to see Hideki naked, on top of Ponyo, naked. All I do is stare at them. I don't move, or blink. I barely even breathe. Ponyo looked at me like she just watched me get shot, and Hideki slowly climbed off of Ponyo and slipped his boxers on.

I heard him talking but they were all mumbles, and Ponyo was now sitting up covering herself with her comforter. Hideki walked towards me and that's when my hearing started to work again.

"Yo man what the fuck?! Why did you come in here and interrupt what was going on?"

He shoved me, and I limply took a step back, not saying a word.

"Sosuke! Sosuke listen to me! It's not what is seems! Please!"

"What does that mean Ponyo? You didn't wanna do it?"

And then they started to scream back and forth in front of my face.

"Whatever!" He finally yelled, walking out into the living room to get the remainder of his clothes back on. "I was only gunna stay with you for a bit anyways. Just thought that I needed to bang another senior girl before the end of the year. I'm done!"

And he walked out, started his car and drove off.

Ponyo was standing in the living room with the comforter in her arms wrapped around her. She stared at the door for a while, not saying anything, and then turned towards me with tears in her eyes.

"Sosuke, please…"

I didn't move, or say anything. I was lifeless.

"Sosuke, please say something."

She walked towards me and held out her hand.

"Sosuke…"

She walked closer, and then hugged me tight, one arm on the comforter and one arm around me, her body pressing hard on me. She was warm, but the tears that dripped down her face and landed on my neck were ice cold.

"Sosuke," she whispered in between sobs. "I didn't think… it was gunna go that far. I only wanted… to have a … little fun. I couldn't… stop him I was afraid… please Sosuke. You saved me from doing something… that I didn't want to do and… couldn't stop myself…"

And she started crying again, and let go of the comforter. She didn't let go for a long time. I just stood there, more blank than a sheet of paper. The comforter fell off her, and she was holding me, completely naked in the middle of the living room.

Slowly, I wrapped my arms around her, and I could feel against her warm body that my hand gave her the chills. I stroked her smooth skin under my fingertips, feeling how smooth and fitted her skin was. My hands curiously rose up to her sides, caressing her curves in my whole hand.

What I did pained me.

I picked her up bridal style in my arms, and she looked at me, happy that I could forgive her. It was so unforgiving.

I put her on her bed and kissed her hard. She closed her eyes and I could feel her body relaxing as she leaned closer into the kiss. But I pulled away and walked out, closing the door behind me. I plainly walked to my room, shut and locked my door, and laid flat on my bed, closing my eyes.

Then I began to cry, and cried until I fell into a deep sleep.


	13. Chapter 13 Part 1

Sosuke looked at me blindingly. I tried to form words but nothing came out of my mouth. Hideki got up and started to get changed, and the only thing I could do was lay there under the covers.

His face was pale, almost green, and he looked cold but he was breaking a sweat. Hideki started to beat down on him.

"Yo man what the fuck?! Why did you come in here and interrupt what was going on?"

He shoved Sosuke, and it made me sit up more, hopefully getting the amount of courage to be able to stop what I know Hideki wanted to start. Sosuke only took it and stepped back not saying a word.

I yelled from the bed, slowly getting up.

"Sosuke! Sosuke listen to me! It's not what it seems! Please!"

Hideki immediately glared at me.

"What does that mean Ponyo? You didn't wanna do it?"

I could tell Sosuke was mute and not even listening, but Hideki and I argued for a long time.

"You wanted this! You started all of this!" he yelled.

"Hideki I didn't want to have _sex,_ I just wanted to, you know, make out a little! Jeez! Is that all you think about?"

"Actually, yeah it is. Whatever Ponyo!"

And we just yelled back and forth at each other with words that didn't even make sense. He finally gave up.

"Whatever!" he yelled, walking out of the room to get his clothes back on. I followed him out into the living room. "I was only gunna stay with you for a bit anyways. Just thought that I needed to bang another senior girl before the end of the year. I'm done!"

He opened the door, stormed out, got in his car and drove off.

I stood there with the comforter wrapped around me, staring at the door. I didn't know what to do. I was so upset. I was _used._ But what hurt more than anything was Sosuke's reaction. He still hadn't said anything, and I turned to him, tears filling in my eyes.

"Sosuke, please…"

He didn't move. He looked just the same.

"Sosuke, please say something."

I walked towards him, knowing he wouldn't accept me but trying anyway. I held out my hand to him.

"Sosuke…"

I moved in closer, and then hugged him tightly. I had one arm around him, and one arm holding the comforter to cover myself. I pressed up against him as hard as I possibly could. However it was really difficult to get closer when I felt so distant. I started to cry harder, and the tears ran down my face like never before.

"Sosuke," I tried to say between my sobbing. "I didn't think…it was gunna go that far. I only wanted… to have a… little fun. I couldn't… stop him I was afraid… please Sosuke. You saved me from doing something… that I didn't want to do and… couldn't stop myself…"

I cried more. I wasn't able to speak clearly, so I stopped talking. Then I gave up with the comforter and dropped it to the ground, pressing myself up even closer to Sosuke.

Just then, I felt an ounce of hope as Sosuke wrapped his arms slowly around my bare body. The touch of his hands gave me goose bumps, and he kept smoothly touching my skin, rubbing slowly up and down. My heart raced, and I felt myself heat up, but I didn't move from holding him. I was hoping that he had forgiven me, and that he would still love me. He held my waist, and I got butterflies in my stomach.

Then he picked me up, holding me like I was his bride, and made sure I was covered. He started walking towards my room, and I smiled at him brightly, but weakly. I tried to suck the hope out of his eyes so that I could know what he was thinking.

He put me down on the bed, and I was curious. I had never seen Sosuke like that before. He was so serious, and quietly intimate, and then he leaned into me and kissed me right on the lips. He pressed to the point where it almost hurt, but I could feel what he was feeling through such a small amount of space that was linked. He kissed more, and I leaned into him from the bed, deciding if moving my arms to hold him was too quick a movement.

He quickly stopped then, and pulled away, walking out of the room shutting my door behind him. I heard his footsteps thump down the hall and into his room, shutting the door loudly behind him and the click of his lock revealing that he hadn't forgiven me at all, but tested me.

I shouldn't have done what I had done, and I knew it was so messed up. All I wanted to do was make an appearance to Sosuke, and prove to him I was somebody he wanted to be with. I wanted to prove to him I had it in me to love, even if it was somebody else, because I felt he didn't really want my love.

I stared at the door, waiting for what felt like years till I pulled my eyes away, and lay back down on the bed. I took the edges of the sheets, pulled them over me, and curled up in a cocoon, hoping that one day I would appear as beautiful as I was supposed to be and break free of what I tried to hard to become.

I didn't even cry. I couldn't cry.

I was a being of the sea, and I couldn't cry.

So I just laid in my bed, until I fell asleep to Risa walking in the front door.

****Hi everyone! Thanks for the read I have over ****_700_**** views! Seriously! Holy crap! So thanks again, and please keep reviewing and making me smile I will write more!**


	14. Chapter 1 Part 2

It's been months since I've said something to Ponyo, around 6 months to be exact. It was already February, and school usually ended early for us because of how small a school we had. We'd get out summer break starting in early May, and I was really looking forward to it.

During the Christmas holidays, it was quiet. Dad was home, which was a first, and Mom made great food. We prayed, and then Ponyo looked at me with her dark eyes, hoping I would say something, and I didn't.

New Years came around, and she wanted to give me the first hug of the eyar, and I shunned her away. She upsettingly looked away and proceeded to hug my mom. Valentines day she tried to make me a card apologizing, but I didn't even read it. I took it from my locker and put it in the trash right in front of her, and saw her walk away depressed.

Winter break was to start the next day, which was a whole week, plus the obvious weekends off, and I couldn't help but feel happy that school was going to be out.

The bell rang for classes to end, and I jumped out of my seat and smiled like the rest of the students, and ran out into the hallways to meet Kenshin. He was talking to some girl by her locker when he saw me, and they said goodbye and he walked towards me.

"Ready to party it up tonight?" he asked.

Tonight he was going to stay over my house for the first time in a really long time. He wanted to know what happened with Ponyo, and I told him it'd take a while to explain it to him.

"Of course," I sighed.

"Don't worry," he said, putting his arm around me. "Everything will be fine. No homo."

I smirked a little at the last bit. He was never really so understanding.

Instead of leaving Ponyo behind, my mom forced me to drive her to and from school everyday still. I never said a word, and whenever Kenshin came over I made him sit in the front even if Ponyo called the passenger seat.

We waited in the car for Ponyo to come and I saw her in her red winter rain jacket, her red bangs sticking out of the front and her green rain boots shining off of the car lights. It was a cloudy day, and it previously rained on and off.

She got in the backseat, unzipping her rain jacket to try to get my attention, but I ignored it. Kenshin nudged me with his elbow and I could tell Ponyo was smirking behind me.

I started to drive home, happy that I had a whole week off of school. Soon, the rain started to come down again, and it only started to hit hard when we pulled into the driveway. Ponyo was prepared and zipped her jacket back up and put her hood on. My jacket was light and had no hood, as well as Kenshin, and we both quickly ran into the house to take cover from the rain.

"Phew," said Kenshin. "It's cold and gross outside, man."

"Yeah," I said, taking off my jacket and hanging it on the coat hanger, along with Kenshins. Ponyo wasn't in the house yet, but I ignored it. I knew she liked the rain.

"So," said Kenshin, helping himself to a glass of milk from the fridge. "Tell. Now."

I sighed. I didn't think he would want me to spill the details until later. I started off slowly.

"We joked around about doing things with other people, and then it got out of hand. And this is what happened…"

Kenshin's face the whole time was astounding. He was so surprised and didn't say one word while I explained. When I was done, he didn't move for a bit, but looked down at the ground.

"Welp," he said. "That sucks."

When we were hungry, we walked out of the room to grab a snack and I heard the bathroom door opening. Ponyo stepped out in a small towel wrapped around her body, dripping wet, but only temporarily, and her hair was wet around her dripping onto her chest.

"Hey Sosuke," she said.

I looked at her up and down and didn't know what to say. Kenshin just stared at her and then back at me repeatedly. She sighed and then turned to walk towards her room, shutting the door behind her.

"Dude you really need to work things out."

"I don't want to. Well I do. I just… I don't know how to forgive her. I can't."

"She forgave you even if you were with Kumiko. That's why all of this started; she wanted revenge on you."

I shrugged and sighed, walking into the kitchen and opening a bag of Cheese Doodles. Kenshin reached for them and we stood quiet in the kitchen for a while, crunching away on the puffs.

Ponyo walked in again, wearing a beautiful teal dress and noticed us crunching on the snacks. She came up real close to me, took one, and walked to the couch, opening a magazine.

_She smells so good,_ my mind forced out. _I just wanna get so close to her again…_

I stopped myself, and handed Kenshin the bag. We looked at her as she turned the pages, once in a while giggling, and knew she got the reaction she wanted.

"Dude," Kenshin whispered between crunches. "Go talk to her. I'll be right in your room."

He pushed me as he walked towards my room with the puffs, and I was left helpless standing in the room with Ponyo.

I didn't know what to do, so I sat down quietly next to her.

She didn't look up at me, but continued to read.

_Just have a regular conversation,_ my inner self yelled. _It's not that difficult. You used to be able to do it all the time._

Just as I was about to speak up, she turned to me, holding the magazine close to my face to see something she was pointing to.

"See, I don't understand," she began. "This girl here is probably just another bimbo slut, and it says here to look your best at a party. I mean, looking your best doesn't mean looking like a slut. I'm sure there are a whole bunch of girls there trying so hard to look great and no one notices cuz they have class!"

I looked at the magazine, then up at her. I gazed into her eyes, trying to find out what to say from the back of my head. I had no response, and forced words off of my tongue.

"Well, see. Guys are jerks. Sometimes they think they want something, and the next time they'll totally want the opposite. You don't see too many guys with sluts because there are so many, and they get bored of them. The trick is to find someone unique, and "classy". It's difficult to stray away from temptations though. But things happen, and usually when they meet the right person, they forgive them for their past mistakes…"

She looked even more curious at me. She moved in a little closer, and I could smell the sweet smell of Citrus and flowers breezing over as her fresh breath blew over my face.

"… Sosuke…"

"Look Ponyo. I'm really sorry I started all of this. I know it's my entire fault… and I can forgive you for getting back at me. It'll take me a while to get back to where we were, but I don't want to not talk to you anymore."

She seemed relieved, yet her eyes showed she was still really sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, putting my hand on her bare knee. Her legs were smooth and creamy, and I felt my fingers feeling the urge to move higher up her leg…

"Well…"

"Yes Ponyo? What is it?"

"I won't be living her much longer."

"Why? Why? What is going on? Just tell me!"

"My mother… she asked me to come back to the sea… and I said yes…"

My heart stopped beating, and my eyes widened, but I stayed calm.

"When?" was all I could think of to ask.

"The last day of break, Next Sunday."

I didn't move away from her, but instead, nudged closer to her body and lean my head on her shoulder. She took my hand on her leg and held it against her stomach.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"I would say it's okay. But it's not. It's really not okay anymore."


	15. Chapter 2 Part 2

Sosuke still hadn't talked to me, not even once, and it's been 6 months. Hideki and I stopped talking after that, and I went back to being a uncertain awkward teenager at lunch. I didn't have any girlfriends, and Sosuke didn't want to talk to me, so I sat alone.

During that alone time, I had time to think, and I realized something.

I didn't need to impress anybody, and soon, I changed my outfits to a more conservative style. I read somewhere that being classy is a lot better than being slutty, and it gives off the wrong reasons for attention.

I didn't stop talking to Sosuke, and I did try to make a conversation with him once in a while, but he only ignored me. I was desperate, and decided to only try to reach out with him with actions. I would smile at him, maybe show a little skin "by accident" to draw his eyes towards me so I could start something up, but it never worked.

I was just excited for break, because right after I was going home where I belong, and where I know I will have friends and family beside me. I reached out to my mother the night of the incident, and told her I wanted to come back. She was thrilled, and told the whole ocean to rejoice when I returned.

I jumped for joy when the bell rang to get out of school, and grabbed my coat for the rain, pulling my hood over me. Chatter followed me as I walked out the door and stepped into a puddle. I smiled, dreaming of being submerged in the ocean once again.

I saw Sosuke's car running in the parking lot, and walked down to the car to the backseat. I closed the door behind me and smiled to see Sosuke look at me quickly through the rearview mirror.

When we got to the house, it was pouring again, and I put on my jacket and ran inside, the boys following me without anything to cover themselves.

I walked in and grabbed a bag of pretzels and walked into my room, closing the door behind me and turning on some music. The boys were chatting in the kitchen, but I couldn't make out what they were saying because of the music, so I just laid on my bed and closed my eyes, drifting off for a quick nap.

_Sosuke, I love you._

_ I love you too Ponyo._

_ You may kiss the bride, said the priest._

_ Reaching in for a kiss, I noticed Sosuke changed, and he looked exactly like Hideki._

_ I screamed, and ran away from him, tripping over my gown and falling to the floor, but there was no floor, and I sank into darkness, falling until I suddenly_

I woke up hitting the floor hard, and rubbed my cheek in pain. I was covered in sweat, and stood up to look in the mirror.

I looked ill, and I noticed my eyes looked dark. I decided to hop in the shower to help get the nightmare off of my mind.

When I got out, I tried to listen to see if the boys were still in the kitchen, but I couldn't tell, so I decided to try to sneak away out of the bathroom.

I walked out to see Sosuke and Kenshin standing right there talking, but they immediately stopped when they saw me. It caught their attention, but I was embarrassed, and wasn't even trying to.

"Hey Sosuke," I said awkwardly. They didn't say anything, and I felt that it was my queue to go into my room and get dressed.

I shut the door, ignoring the mumbles that were going on between Sosuke and Kenshin, and lazily walked towards the closet, reaching for the first dress I could've. I was done trying to impress Sosuke. I mean, I would occasionally flirt with him and tease, especially when I had gotten in the car earlier, but I didn't wanna put any effort into our relationship anymore.

I just wanted to tell him my mother was calling for me once again, to return to the sea.

When I fluffed up my hair in the most insignificant way, I returned to the kitchen and to see Sosuke eating a snack. I confidently walked over, and grabbed a handful and a magazine behind him, and went to sit down on the couch. He seemed on edge.

I heard whispers again, and soon, Sosuke joined me, sitting on the other side of the couch. I remained calm, and when the silence grew unbearable, I blurted out the first thing that was on my mind at the time.

"See, I don't understand. This girl here is probably just another bimbo slut, and it says here to look your best at a party. I mean, looking your best doesn't mean looking like a slut. I'm sure there are a whole bunch of girls there trying so hard to look great and no one notices cuz they have class!"

He looked at the magazine, kind of confused, but he was also intrigued. I wanted to make some sort of conversation with him. When I thought it was over, he began.

"Well, see. Guys are jerks. Sometimes they think they want something, and the next time they'll totally want the opposite. You don't see too many guys with sluts because there are so many, and they get bored of them. The trick is to find someone unique, and "classy". It's difficult to stray away from temptations though. But things happen, and usually when they meet the right person, they forgive them for their past mistakes…"

I couldn't help but feel the pang for him in my heart, and scooted closer to him on the couch. Sosuke took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on what he was going to say.

"… Sosuke…" I couldn't help but blurt out. I just wanted to be _his_ Ponyo again. The one girl that he could depend on, and that he grew up with. The girl who would do anything for him to just say how he feels to her face.

"Look Ponyo. I'm really sorry I started all of this. I know it's my entire fault… and I can forgive you for getting back at me. It'll take me a while to get back to where we were, but I don't want to not talk to you anymore."

I sighed a sigh of relief, but I felt guilt and depression wash over me.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He put his hand on my knee, and I got those chills again, running up my spine, the way he always made me feel.

"Well…"

"Yes Ponyo? What is it?"

"I won't be living here much longer."

"Why? Why? What is going on? Just tell me!"

"My mother… she asked me to come back to the sea… and I said yes…"

I could tell that he was hurt, and I knew that this wouldn't have happened if I wasn't such a jealous slut, but I needed him. I thought acting out would've saved me. I thought maybe if I acted like Kumiko, he would love me more.

"When?" he plainly asked.

"The last day of break, Next Sunday."

He moved closer to me, leaning his head on my shoulder. I took his hand close to my stomach, holding it tight.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I would say it's okay. But it's not. It's really not okay anymore."

"Ponyo!" yelled Sosuke, lifting his head up and standing up quickly from the couch.

"What Sosuke?" I was still upset.

"I know you can't exactly tell your Mother that you want to stay. I know I need to prove it… what if I can change everything by next Sunday, before you leave? You could stay."

I thought about it. Mother wouldn't be happy, and neither would my Father. They were already unhappy by the way Sosuke had upset me, and what I had done to myself in return for it. They weren't just unhappy, but they were angry. They didn't trust a human taking care of me any longer.

"I don't know Sosuke… it would be really difficult to change their minds…"

"I promise, Ponyo. You won't regret it. Starting tomorrow, we'll make it okay."

He took my hand nervously. It was still really awkward for the both of us to be close again. I wasn't even sure what kind of relationship we had, but I felt like even as friends we didn't even exist.

"Okay," I whispered, slipping my hand out of his.

"I mean, if that's what you really want. If you want to go back, Ponyo, tell me."

I shook my head.

"I'm sure I wanna stay," I lied. I wasn't sure at all. I wasn't sure if Sosuke would live up to his word, and I wasn't going to put all my faith in him just yet.

He walked around the living room, towards his door.

"Alright Ponyo, let me know."

He walked into his room, and shut the door behind him.

I looked down at the magazine I was looking at, and on the front in bold white letters read "Quiz: How to Know if You Can Trust Your Man pg. 28."

I failed the quiz.


	16. Chapter 3 Part 2

After I talked to Ponyo, I was confident I could make everything better. Kenshin looked at me curious as I walked back into my room.

"So… how'd it go?"

"It went fine," I plainly stated, uninterested in talking about it any longer.

"Alright… well… let's get into this game!"

He popped a disc into the game system and handed me a controller. I smiled, and quickly felt the ease of the controls under my fingertips.

"Sosuke! Kenshin needed to leave early, his mom called. Get up bonehead! I made breakfast!"

Mom flicked me on the head and opened my blinds, then my window a crack, taking a deep breath of the cold salty air. I stretched as my body complained. Kenshin and I had stayed up late beating the new video game he brought over.

She walked out of the room, and I saw Ponyo pass to go to the kitchen. I sat up, fixed my hair a bit, and lazily dragged myself to the table.

"Good morning Sosuke," smiled Ponyo. She looked perfect as ever; her hair was curling around her face, and her eyes glistened with the morning light.

"Hey Ponyo," I managed to smile. I felt that things would be weirder than they had ever been before.

"Well look at you two! Talking again!" interrupted Mom, sitting down with a giant plate of pancakes and a side of breakfast ham for Ponyo. "It's so nice to see everyone getting along and smiling. What are your plans for today?"

Ponyo looked up at me, smirking. I looked at Mom trying to come up with something to impress Ponyo.

"I don't know, it's a surprise," I confidently winked at Ponyo. She blushed and continued to eat her ham.

"Oh wow then. You better make sure you're back for dinner, though. Your father will be off all week, and I'm going to make something special for when he gets home."

I smiled at her. I had forgotten that Dad was coming home that night.

I ate my pancakes with my family, occasionally laughing when someone would tell a joke. It felt like everything was normal again. Ponyo was smiling and Mom was happy and cheerful, and I, for once in a long time, was truly in peace.

When breakfast was over, we helped clean up, and my mom got to work on cleaning the house. It had been a mess, which was usually the case when Dad wasn't home. She always made sure the house was spotless when he walked in the door.

It started to snow small white flakes outside.

"Oh look how beautiful the snow is!" yelled Ponyo. "I can't wait to go out!"

We never really got snow, and it was a surprise for me as well. I went into my room, made sure to wear thick layers of clothes, and a nice navy pea coat, yellow hat and matching scarf and gloves. I grabbed some money off my dresser and stuffed it into my pocket. I was excited to take Ponyo out.

"Sosuke I'll meet you outside!" yelled Ponyo outside of the door. Her footsteps thumped out towards the front door and I heard it open and close in anticipation.

I walked out towards the door, pulled my rain/snow boots off the shoe rack, and slipped them on, ready to embrace the cold.

When I walked out, the road was already fully covered, and there was no wind, but the perfect amount of chill to remind you that it was winter. Ponyo was standing at the edge of the driveway with her tongue sticking out, trying to catch snowflakes. She had on a pea coat as well, but bright red, and her green boots had little yellow fish happily dancing on them. She was all bundled up, but her green hat lifted a bit off the top of her head.

I walked up behind her as she jumped up to catch a flake.

"Hey Ponyo," I mumbled under my scarf.

She turned towards me and smiled, then blushed. A snowflake landed on her cheek and melted instantly.

"Let's walk down by the beach. There are benches down there we can sit on. Then maybe we can grab a hot cocoa in town?"

She nodded anxiously, always full of enthusiasm, and I could tell under her bundle of clothes and her scarf she was smiling.

"Alrighty then, let's head on over!"

We walked down the hill, past the dock, and sat down on a bench over looking the sea. It was calm, and everything around us was silent. Snow had always had that effect, and it was nice to have the resonating stillness in the air.

"So Ponyo."

"Sosuke," she nodded.

"Uh, how did you sleep last night?"

"Pretty good I guess. How about you?"

"I slept fine. Kenshin kept snoring though. You know though, he kept talking about Kumiko. And you know Kenshin, he NEVER talks about girls he had previously dated."

Ponyo looked at me, sincerely listening.

"And I was thinking of trying to get them back together. Maybe we could, you know…"

She was reeling me in like a fisherman and a tough catch, and I knew she wanted to hear what I had to say.

"Maybe we could go on like, one of those, I don't know… _double dates."_

This made her smile so wide that her cheeks pushed away the scarf from her mouth so I could see her sparkling teeth.

"That would be really nice, Sosuke," she stared.

"Yeah, it really would."

We sat in silence for a long time, and Ponyo got up and looked down over the rails into the water. The fish playfully nipped her fingertips and she played with them, giggling.

I watched at how beautiful she was. How she could stop a man in his tracks, how she could lighten up a room with one laugh, or how she always knew what to say.

"Ponyo, I love you," I whispered without confidence. She couldn't hear me over the splashing of the fish.

I stood up and leaned over to her to grab her hand. She turned towards me, confusion written in her eyes.

"Ponyo, I love you."

She gazed at me, eyes fluttering like my heart was.

"I love you," I said louder.

She stuttered her words.

"J love you too, Sosuke."

And I leaned in to kiss her lips.

They were warm and soft, despite the cold conditions. They were moist and sweet, like honey.

But it felt weird, awkward, and almost wrong.

We both let go a the same time.

We both looked at each other, in shock.

"I'm sorry," I said, shaking.

She looked down at the ground.

"It's fine, really."

"I couldn't help myself."

"I know."

We looked away from each other, then at the same time we looked back up.

"That was weird."

And it wasn't just my voice alone, but Ponyo's as well.

****THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH YOU HAVE NO IDEA. Thank you for all the reviews, and the views, and everything. I can't even begin the thanks for the over 4,000 FRICKIN views. WOW. Okay thanks so much new one will be out soon :]**


End file.
